


Dogwood

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: Sai just finished taking a shower when he heard rapid knocks on his door and a loud familiar voice calling his name. He approached the door and opened it to see Ino standing there and then- "Sai, Sakura is in danger right now and we have to-ARGHHHHHHH. WHERE IS YOUR CLOTHES, YOU IDIOT!"-it suddenly turn into a mess.(Inspired by all the saiino's scenes in Sakura Hiden)
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Dogwood

**Disclaimer: all of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**English translation mainly done by myheartgoesdokidoki**

**Thank you so much ^^**

* * *

**Dogwood**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"A-as you can see in this data, the number of children with psychological disorders has decreased quite rapidly," said a brown-haired kunoichi who was standing across the table.

A pointer and several documents were gripped by her hand. Sometimes she would face the projection screen that was displaying a graphic — the projection screen was the result of Konoha's latest technological invention — and occasionally, she would face the audience who were listening carefully.

Ino Yamanaka, one of the audience there who had a knack of observing small things around her, did not fail to notice some of the young kunoichi's agitated movements during her presentation. She noted how the girl tended to put her hands together, or was often found rubbing the back of her sweaty hands on the surface of the skirt she was wearing.

Ino suppressed a knowing smile. _Ah, she must be nervous right now._

"So, a year since we launched this program, we can say that our program is successful?" The kunoichi beside Ino — Sakura as director of Children Mental's Hospital — asked.

"Y-yes, that's right Sakura-sama," answered the young woman. Now Ino can saw a blush bloomed in the girl's cheeks, "When therapy with sharing sessions is unsuccessful, we will coordinate with Konoha Hospital to prescribe medication as a countermeasure,"

"So I don't think there's a problem," Ino, who was sitting right next to Sakura, as the co-director finally spoke up, "Even though I think the sharing session should be prioritized first. If the sharing session doesn't work, we can should prepare other alternatives to try. The most important thing is, we need to know how they feel and how thet think. Try not to give them drugs right away if it's not really needed. Too much medicines is not good for the body, anyway," 

"I agree," Sakura nodded. 

Then they moved on to an exciting discussion about alternative therapies that could be applied to children, both children who are in early childhood, and late childhood. Half an hour later passed by so quickly, and Sakura had taken the conclusion at the end of the meeting,

"Okay, so that's our meeting for today. Everyone and especially Haruka, thank you very much for your help," Sakura said accompanied by a smile and claps, automatically followed by the other audience. The meeting was officially wrapped up that afternoon.

All of the audiences then stood up, bowing to each other before finally leave. Haruka, as the presenter for the meeting that day, bowed to Sakura and Ino before she took her leave. Again, her face looked flushed. Sakura and Ino then became the last to leave the room. 

As soon as they made sure the meeting room was locked, Sakura and Ino stepped along the corridor of Children Mental's Health Hospital. Their steps were light and relaxed. Ino still let the white jacket that was her uniform wrapped around her body, while Sakura chose to carry hers on one arm.

Every now and then the two beautiful kunoichis shared jokes and laughter, not forgetting to share smiles when several people passed by them and greeted them by bowing. 

"Haruka looked nervous, didn't she?" Ino asked when they finally turned at the end of the corridor.

"Maybe it's because she's not used to standing in front of crowds," Sakura shrugged her shoulders. 

"I don't think it's because of that. She's nervous because her favorite hero, Haruno Sakura, is in front of her ~" Ino wriggeled with her eyebrows teasingly, giving Sakura a playful smile. Ino burst out laughing when she saw Sakura's cheeks started turned red.

"Ah Ino, it's not like that,"

Seeing Sakura like this, Ino felt kinda nostalgic. She remembered when they were little. When the little Sakura was shy, very insecure, and always hiding behind Ino's back. 

But now look how fast time changed them. 

Sakura has changed. She has _bloomed_ , like a flower she is. Like what Ino had always hoped for.

"You don't realize that you're so popular, huh? Take a look around you, Forehead. Many people admire, you know. Young, old, male to female," Ino held her hands together then sighed dramatically. The two of them now taking step by step, taking stairs to get to the floor one that led to the exit, "I'm jealous y'know? I also want to be like you, Sakura- _senpai_ ~"

"Ino, you are exaggerating," Sakura grumbled, her elbow poked Ino's exposed abdomen, "You're more popular, you know. Many admire you too, especially men. I've heard them talking about you and calling you the 'Scary Beauty' from the department of T&I, "Sakura chuckled.

Ino rolled her eyes, kinda annoyed. "I guess most of them only admire me for my body, ck." Her tongue clicked, and she flicked her hair in a dramatic motion. Ino did not want to discuss topics that were annoying to her, so she quickly changed the subject. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm happy. It turns out that your goal in building Children Mental's Hospital has really been achieved. Thanks to you, post-war residents, especially children with PTSD, can be helped,"

"Yes, I'm also very happy," Sakura smiled, sighing as she looked up to look at the clouds above when they managed to exit the building. She then turned to Ino and look for her best friend's hand. Sakura then grabbed it, causing Ino to stop in the middle of the hospital courtyard,

"Ino, this is all thanks to you too. If you were not there, I'm not sure our clinic would be this big,"

"Hey, but this is all your idea, Forehead. I'm just helping," Ino couldn't help but smile.

It is true.

This mental hospital for children is orginally Sakura's idea.

It has been two years since the war. The long war has changed and impacted all aspects of live, both for ordinary citizens and the shinobis and kunoichings. The war of course left an aftermath. From material, physical and psychological damages 

In these two years, all villages affected by the war have tried to rebuild themselves. Reconstruction is mostly done. Assistance for medical recovery is also encouraged. Some of villagers and shinobis are seriously injured and must end up with permanent disabilities. In addition to physical injuries that were visible to the eyes, Sakura and Ino think there are other 'wounds' that actually should not be forgotten.

That _wound_ actually could be more lasting and causing more damages than physical wound.

_Psychological wounds._

In fact, after conducting anamnesis, it was revealed that many shinobi and civilians experienced different mental disturbances from acute stress to post-traumatic stress disorder after the The Fourth Great Shinobi war. Some of those have also manifested into other psychological disorders.

After learning that Sakura had suggested to the village leaders and elders about the need to build a specific institution for psychological treatment, Ino was clearly more than pleased. Moreover, she was one of the experts in the field of psychology - as a specialist in Yamanaka clan jutsus that known to be specialized in _mind and body._

Sakura, who knew the abilities of her best friend, immediately asked for Ino's help to realize her plans — she even personally appointed her as a co- director. Ino immediately agreed, without needing more negotiations. She would like to help, even if Sakura hadn't asked. 

For 6 months, they ran the hospital together from zero until it had become developed as it is now. Planning right then and there. 

The hospital has enough patients and almost all of them begin to improve with a variety of therapies. Now they are trying to expand the services outside of Konoha. 

Sakura and Ino, full supported by Kakashi _sensei_ and other medical staffs, began to actively promote the importance of mental health programs to five major countries.

They want people to start having an awareness that mental health is equally important, especially for children. According to psychoanalysis, a child's mental health is the key, as it will be able to influence one's personal development in the future. Childhood phase is an important foundation in their development later on. 

"Anyway, I feel very grateful to you, Ino," Sakura still maintained her soft smile. She deliberately gave a small squeeze to Ino's hand that she was still holding in her grip, "How do I thank you?"

"It's easy, once you get paid later, just pay for my food and shopping!" Ino offered wryly, while wagging her eyebrows - inviting a loud laughter from Sakura.

"What a ig! That is so barbaric of you, always want to have it your way," sneered her pink-haired friend teasingly. They didnt change at all. This was always been their dynamic since they were genin. It was weird, but its there. They can be seen bickering all day, throwing insults right then and there, but hence one of them get hurt or needing helps, the other would drop everything and be there for them. They cared for each other in their own way. 

A second later, Sakura's laugh gradually slowed, until it completely stopped one hundred percent, which prompted Ino to immediately wonder. She saw Sakura narrowing her jade eyes somewhere behind Ino's back.

"Sai!"

Ino who heard the name slid easily from her best friend's mouth visibly stiffening. 

_What the hell, Sakura!_

Ino certainly could not scold Sakura for calling Sai here just because Ino was not ready to meet him. She did not and could not blame Sakura, at all. 

Ino hadn't told Forehead about her feelings for one of her teammate. Well, maybe Sakura has some suspicions, she has big brain beneath that big forehead of her, geez. But Ino hadn't confirmed anything to her about it. She also hadn't asked me, so yeah, there is that. 

All Sakura knew was the fact that Ino and Sai had indeed become closer after that accident in Land of Silence. Sakura often saw how Sai was seen hanging around Ino's flower shop lately.

_Heck_. In fact it seems like all the villagers, especially shinobis, already knew about the gossip. Its not uncommon. If there's new relationship to bloom, it tend to be the talk around the village. She once accidentally overheard her juniors at the Hospital calling her " _Sai-senpai's girlfriend,"_ and left her with blushing mess. 

But really though, his effects, even only just hearing his name, was _amazing_. 

Ino was sometimes annoyed at her body who liked to act on its own. Her heart suddenly felt like a drum, moreover when Ino felt that familiar chakra draw closer. It felt like her chest wanted to burst at the moment.

Until finally the soft voice finally greeted her eardrum,

"Hello,"

As usual, the man would only say a short greeting. Nothing new. 

But once again Ino said, the effect was more than she could imagine.

Just hearing his voice has succeeded in making her body, mind and, heart reacted. Eespecially if she had to see his figure. Ino still refused to turn around and chose to close her eyes. She took the time to exhale first, and then she decided to finally turn around and face their 'guest'.

The two onyxs instantly directed at Ino when she finally turned her body. For a moment, an automatic connection was created.

Black meets blue. 

As a result, Ino could only be left speechless. It felt like those eyes managed to locked her in her place. 

Her head was only able to nod as a form of response. Her body seemed to stiffen and her tongue felt numb. 

"Where have you been, Sai?" Sakura asked her former team member, curious.

"I just finished my mission," Sai said, showing his usual smiles. Although indeed, the smile was not as fake and empty as long times ago. It became more like automatic smiles. Maybe his practiced smile had turned into a habit, unknowingly. 

Ino still couldn't manage to say a word. She only watched in silence how Sai rolled up his scroll and put it in the ninja pouch behind his belt. 

By the way, is it just her or he looks more handsome nowadays? I mean, she knew that Sai was handsome. Dark eyes, dark hair and with calm demeanor. His hair style now has changed a bit. Sai now has longer bangs that made him thousand more handsome and charming. 

"What about you guys? What are you going to do after this?" Sai asked the two of them, swiping his gaze from Sakura to Ino alternately. Ino wanted to answer, but unfortunately, she still felt a bit tongue-tied, so it was Sakura who took over,

"I'm going to meet Tsunade shishou, she wants to discuss a few things with me," Sakura said, then turned to Ino, who was still visibly stiff. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"By the way, where are you going, Ino?" The pink haired kunoichi then decided to ask. 

"Ah,"

Ino, who usually looked cheerful, suddenly fell silent again. Her fascination with Sai was slowly disguised by a somber mood. She was stunned in silence for a few moments, before she smiled again. Sakura felt that compared to Ino's other smiles, Ino's smile looked dim for now. Ino seemed to lose her light, but she still looked so strong.

Ino is indeed very good at hiding her sadness behind her beautiful smiles and her extroveet personality. Sakura was amazed, and sad at the same time.

"I am going to visit to my father's and Uncle Shikaku's graves. You know that today is—"

"—two years after they died," Sakura gasped, she just remembered! Her eyes immediately looked at Ino sympathetically, "Do you want me to accompany you? I can go with you—"

"No, Sakura," Ino declined, her eyes and tone soften, "You already have an appointment with Tsunade-sama,"

"I can tell her. Shisou will certainly understand—"

"It's okay, Sakura. Really," interrupted Ino, she turned to give a soothing squeeze to her best friend's hands, "I'm fine going alone. I'm used to it,"

Sakura still didn't like this. She knew Ino actually needed a companion. Of course today was one of the hardest time of her life. No matter how much Ino dodged, Sakura knew clearly that she needed someone. She knew her enough. Sakura didn't want Ino to be alone in the day like this. 

With that in mind, Sakura then glanced at Sai who was still watching and observing the two of them in silence — in fact his gaze was more fixed on Ino anyway. He seemed not to blink staring at her best friend. _Huh... weird._

"Sai," called Sakura, who was immediately responded by the young man with his eyebrows raised, "Can you accompany Ino to visit her father's grave?"

"Sakura—" interrupted Ino who wanted to protest, but was ignored by Sakura.

"You're free, aren't you, Sai?"

"Yes," Sai responded quickly with nods. He then turned to Ino, who was looking at her with nervous smile and biting lips. She did kinda looked like she wanted to murder her at the same time though. _Whatever pig, I'm sure you gonna thank me later anyway._

"I can accompany you, Miss Beauty," Sai told the blonde. His voice is gentle but firm. 

Ino opened her mouth wanting to say something, before she then ended up closing it— she repeated that action for seconds. 

She was only really able to respond after she controlled herself by taking a short deep breath, "Sai, really," Ino said in her most confident manner, trying to give a soothing smile, "You don't need to do that," she told him with cheery voice. 

Ino hurriedly turned around to face Sakura and glared at her with annoyance, "Sakura is overreacting. And Sakura, Sai already has his own agendas, I'm sure. He will have to report to the Hokage's office right now. You can't tell him to do what you want—"

"I don't mind accompanying you," interrupted Sai before Ino could finish her rantings to the the pink-haired girl. Sakura now just smirked in return.

Ink still wanted ti protest, but then she stunned in silence when Sai added with, "I like being with you,"

He looks so innoncent when he said that, accompanied by a carefree smile. He said it like it was the normal thing in the world. 

Ino now could only stare at Sai without blinking. Her eyes suddenly get dazed. _What the-_

Sakura who was watching the ridiculous interaction of the her twon friends could only widen her smirk. Ah, now she understood.

"What-"

Sai nodded, as if to reassured her, "It's okay. Besides, my mission report to Rokudaime is not urgent. I can do it after I accompany you from the graveyard,"

Sakura, who was still smirking, watched the interactions of the two people who were clearly attracted to each other. They are just two cluless idiots.

She then nudged Ino's shoulder, whispered, "It's okay, Ino. Besides Sai wants to accompany you. C'mon," she winked, deliberately wanting to tease her best friend. "I will not be worried if someone accompanies you, Ino. I know you actually need some friends. You hate being alone. I know you usually go with Shikamaru and Chouji but they both have diplomatic duties. Now there's Sai who wants to accompany you."

Sakura turned to grip Ino's shoulder and gave her a pat in the back. Her initially playful smile now turned serious. "You've helped us a lot, Ino. Let us return the favor once in a while,"

Sakura smiled softly, hoping Ino would finally give up. Encouraged by Sakura's words and Sai's friendly smile still carved on his face, Ino finally raised her white flag. She ended up saying yes after that. 

Sakura then said goodbye to her two friends. She hugged Ino tightly, before walking to the opposite direction and waving her hand. Her voice boomed as she exclaimed, "Sai, please take care of Ino, okay!"

"I can take care of myself, Sakura!" Ino yelled back to her, but Sakura — intentionally— ignored her. _Damn Forehead girl!_

"Sorry, Sai, you're now have to stuck with me," Ino sighed and then gglanced at Sai beside her, one hand moving to slip a strand of her bangs. She felt even more nervous now because only the two of them were here. Like it always do. "If you feel bored at the graveyard, you can leave anytime—"

"I won't be bored," Sai responded quickly before Ino can finished her setences. His tone sound so sure, without a hint of doubt, "i never get bored when I'm with you,"

Ino could only blush. Her face feels hot rigjt now, between flustred and confused. _What the heck was that supposed to mean? And he said that with a face as straight as a ruler. like-what is she supposed to think after that, HUH?_

"Come on, Miss Beautiful," said Sai lightly with one of his outstretched, forming a gesture to invite her. Ino tried her best to ignore the heat that was taken over and spread over her face because of Sai's actions just now. "It will be raining because the sky has begun to darken,"

Ino nodded shakily, still flustered, "A-ah! You're right! Then let's go, but I'll take a bouquet of flowers from home first!"

"As you wish, Miss Beautiful,"

"S-sai, stop calling me that—"

"But the book said that women like to be praised,"

"Yes, but I'm not those women!"

"Okay, Miss Beau—"

" _Sai_!"

.

.

.

The expanse of sky that covered the two people in the cemetery that day looked darker than usual.

The sky has turned dark. As dark as the graveyard and all the sadness that covered it. The morning sky that was once bright now gradually turned black like a giant mushroom.

The wind began to blow, gnawing at the bones and blowing away the strands of hair of the girl who bowed, along with a man also kneeled behind her. They were both silent, letting silence engulfed them.

Not a single blink of the girl's gloomy eyes moved from the portrait of a middle-aged man smiling, staring at her with his determined blue eyed. With his shoulders firm, jaws firm, and posture that looked like a wise man he was. The portrait was propped on a tall tombstone inscribed with the character of "Inoichi Yamanaka".

The girl who shared her surname with him — the proud princess and his only heir, supporting a smile. A smile filled with longing, nostalgia, pride, loneliness, and all of the emotions mixed together. It had been 2 years since her father died in the Ninja World War. But the sadness was still the same. Sometimes it felt even bigger, heavier, and too hurt to remember.

.

Ino missed her Tou-san.

.

Ino missed him so much. From his smile, his pranks — even his anger. She was willing to exchange anything to get them back.

No time travel could bring back the valuable time she had shared with him, which could not be repeated anymore.

.

Ino really missed him. Missing him so much that sometimes it felt like she wanted to do anything to meet her Tou-san there. Ino wanted him back. 

Ino knew that it was impossible. And like what they said that his father was happy in the afterlife. She was sure his father was smiling at her too this time. Maybe he was sharing a funny joke and gossiping about Ino Shika Cho with Asuma-sensei, playing Shogi with Shikaku-jii san, or maybe sharing a smile with another fallen war heroes. 

Ino told herself she should see it from the positive side. She really proud of him . Her father was a war hero, who was willing to sacrifice himself for the world's peace. Entrusting the Will of Fire for the next generation. To them. To her.

Ino knew she had to continue her father's dream and keep the Will of Fire. She knew. But sometimes it felt hard. 

_Tou-san ..._

Ino promised to take care of her Kaa-san for him. Supporting Shikamaru and Chouji. Becoming the successor to Ino Shika Cho's legacy. Becoming the leader of the Yamanaka clan and continuing his father's services in the T&I department and Konoha's barrier team. 

.

But still. Longing was longing. And her absence make her heart felt empty, sometimes. 

_She still missed him so fucking much._

.

A drop of tears escaped just flowing and blending together with the heads of rain that began to slowly fall, one by one.

Ino let the droplets from the dark sky up there wash her tears down, bringing sadness and longing that crammed into the chest.

Ino cried with rain, letting drop of tears harmonized with the irregular raindrops. Until suddenly something shielded her, protecting her from the rushing rain.

Ino looked up. Greeted by Sai's smile from above. 

The umbrella that covers them now was the product of choju giga, a unique jutsu that was able to make a plain image transformed into a living creature or weapon. Now the jutsu turned into a bat with it wings speared out, so that the two of them escaped from the rain's merciless attack.

She began to smile slighty. That was pretty sweet of Sai-,

.

"You look pathetic,"

.

_Nope_.

She took that back.

Typical Sai. 

Ino can only sighed, she was not in mood to yell at him. She also began to get used to his behavior, after all.

Ino herself asked Sai to always be honest with her. Since Ino and Sai were close after Sai's rescue mission from enemy genjutsu in the Land of Silence, Ino made Sai promise that in their friendship, there would be no more lies.

Ino was exteremely furious when she learned that Sai gave her nickname, Miss Beautiful, 3 years ago at Yakiniku Q, was because he feared that if he said the truth Ino was going to punch him like Sakura. 

So he said the opposite of what he wanted to say instead.

Which means — he meant to say that- Ino is ugly, HUH ?!

Me? Ugly? Imagine thinking that Ino Yamanaka was ugly? _Screw it!_

Ino got seriously upset at Sai after knowing the truth. She sulked for a whole week after that. She gave Sai silent treatment which make him feeling confused, wondering what he did wrong. 

She was ashamed and cursed herself who felt lost in delusions.

She used to think Sai was head over heels for her since that time. Like love at the first sight. But apparently nahhh. 

It was just too good to be true. 

.

But she remembered, the man called her Miss Beautiful again when he thanked Ino for saving him at the Land of Silence that day.

.

" _Thank you, Miss Beautiful ..."_

.

Ino remembered every detail of the incident. She even remembered clearly when she rescued him in the Land of Silence. How Sai was trapped in genjutsu. How the man cried in his misery.

How they unconsciously moved their hands, looking for warmth and end up grabbing each others hands. She remembered every details. 

Ino could not be sure whether he was really honest or not when he called her Miss Beautiful that time. 

When Ino asked him, Sai said that he did say what he really thought. He was now trying to always be honest with Ino - " _even though you're loud - you have ideal body"s proportions," when she heard it, Ino immediately glared and prepared to make him regret saying that. Sai was the same as other men who only admired her physical beauty, but Sai continued to speak -_

_"The moment when you look so beautiful is when you smile. Real smile, not a fake smile or a forced smile that you sometimes show when you are sad,"_

_Ino remembered that she was immediately felt silent after that, more when he said-_

_._

_"You just look so beautiful that I really want to draw you right then,"_

_._

Sai said with an equally flat expression and voice. 

Sai was completely oblivious to how he made the heart of the Yamanaka clan's heiress thumped loudly- so strong she feared that her ribs wouldn't contain it.

.

Ino slowly began to believe that Sai was telling the truth. The look in his eyes was too determined to be just a lie. Her heart said yes, but her logic said no. She still refused, so she chose to live in denial.

She was afraid.

She was still afraid, she would fall too deep and only end up in a pit of disappointments. _As usual_.

She didnt want to let herself drown in any delusions again. 

.

Ino finally returned to reality, and realized that Sai was still holding an umbrella, trying to protect them from the rain. He staring right at her, observing her closely. 

Ino momentarily also realized that their bodies were kinda close right now, with the fact that they were sharing an umbrella together now.

Sharing an umbrella with a man, according to Ino, was still too personal. With a close distamce like this, she could even smell the scent of musk and splashed ink from him, mixing together in the air. The scent managed to lull Ino into a pleasant addiction.

While Ino's mind was in a state of fog, she was sure that the young man must not be thinking things like this. 

That was what sometimes made Ino annoyed at times. Sai was too insensitive. Things like this, which Ino considered to be special, might just be a nothing special for him. He wont even think about this that much. She means nothing for him right? 

Ino pulled out from her thoughts as Sai reached into a handkerchief from his pocket, then held it out for her, "Here. Use this to wipe your tears,"

"Thank you," Ino accepted the handkerchief gratefully and brushed the corners of her wet eyes with it. She realized if her mascara had begun to fade a little because of her crying. But who cares. Ino was sad, and yet, she was fine too, even though Sai saw her like this.

This was the reason why Ino could fall in love with him.

Ino felt that Sai made it easier to be herself. He was not the type of man who only cared about her appearance and body. He was different from the others.

Loving him... felt so easy. So natural. 

"Do you want me to hug you too after this?"

Ino almost poked her eye with a handkerchief at Sai's question just now.

"WHAT?"

"A hug," parroted Sai, "As the book says. If there are people who are sad, as good friends, we must calm them down and give them a feeling of comfort and security, one of them with a hug."

"No, Sai," Ino shook her head hurriedly. She returned the handkerchief to the owner immediately. She could feel her cheeks get warmer. "No, thank you. I'm fine,"

"All right," Sai nodded, then put the handkerchief in its original place in his pocket. "So are you going home after this?"

"Yes,"

"I'll drop you off,"

"Eh? There's no need," said Ino, again shaking her head, "Didn't you say you should report to the Hokage about your mission?"

"The Hokage office is not too far from your house, I can manage" said Sai in a light tone, not seeing any problem with this decision at all, "Besides, Sakura asked me to look after you, so I also have to make sure you go home safely too, "

"Sai," Ino sighed patiently, "But you are my friend, not my bodyguard. You are free to do as you want. You dont have to obey Sakura's orders,"

The man was very obedient to commands and rules, Ino kinda understand.

Maybe this tendency had rooted in him. As a manifestation of Danzo's extreme and authoritarian upbringing in Root — Sai was forced to always obey his commands since he was child. 

Ino, who had long studied human psychology, obviously understood the conditioning of such behavior would certainly have a great impact. And what happened to Sai in the past had an influence up to his adult phase.

Ino didn't know exactly how, but from what she had seen in Sai's memory when he was trapped in Gengo's genjutsu, it was terrible.

Ino couldnt forgive that damned old man. No child should suffer from such horrible tortures. Ino could not imagine how Sai could get through it all.

How he, for sure at that time was still an ordinary little boy, an orphane, alone, without anyone else - was forced by Danzō to undergo cruel trainings to become a child soldier. An emotionless child soldier. Humans were turned into mere weapons.

An ANBU Ne. A root.

Ino wondered, if her father were still alive, would he like Sai?

And if Inoichi were still alive, his father would not have let people like Sai sink into their negative emotions. His father would definitely help them, just like what she wanted to do.

Ino hoped that from up there, her father was smiling proudly at her right now.

Ino promised to help Sai rediscover his deep-rooted emotions — she also felt grateful that Children's Mental Hospital was now here. The hospital can help children with a dark past, like Sai.

_"I ... I really want to help him_ ," Ino said to herself.

.

"I want to, Ino," interrupted Sai, succeeding in pulling her out of her wandering thoughts, "It's not just obeying Sakura's orders. I'm willing to take you home,"

"All right," Ino was forced to budge, not wanting to argue with h any longer.

And here they are, walking down the street. Pnly with Sai's umbrella which made from his chouju giga as a shield from the heavy rain until finally they arrived at the destination, Yamanaka flower shop.

Ino opened the door with the key she was carrying, then turned to Sai, who was still carrying his bat-shaped umbrella, "Would you like to go in? I can make you some tea—"

"There's no need. Besides I don't like tea—"

"You dont have to be so blunt," Ino snorted, amused. "I can make another drink if you like,"

"No, thank you, Miss Beau — Ino. I think I'll go straight to the Hokage tower to deliver the results of my mission,"

"Oh okay, fine," Ino nodded, slightly bowing afterwards. She rubbed his forearms and smile nervously, "Thank you for accompanying me. I really appreciate it."

Sai also nodded, curtly. "You're welcome," he said, "I'm leaving—"

"Sai, wait, before you go, I want to give you something," Ino thoughtlessly pulled the man forcefully into the flower shop. Sai looked surprised, but he chose not to say anything anyway.

The girl jogged to approach one of her flower's basket which located in the far north. She was about to reach for the dogwood flower — but before her hand could touch any of the petals, Ino hurriedly pulled her hand back.

The hand that was originally streached out to take the flower, slowly retreated and she balled it into fist. Ino her lips.

A feeling of doubt just appeared.

_Is this the right time? Should she do it now? Or better later?_

After a few seconds of an inner turmoil, she decided to just leave it for now. 

It seemed like it was not yet the right time to give Sai dogwood flowers.

_"For now ... for now, I think I should just give him purple Hydrangeas," thought Ino._

Ino took several Hydrangea stems and wrapped them into a beautiful bouquet. She approached Sai again and offered the flower to him. When Sai was about to reach out for a hand to accept, Ino pulled it quickly and playfully sticked out her tongue, challenging him.

"Guess what these flowers are first," Ino asked him. 

Sai seemed to think for a moment, studying the bouquet of flowers in Ino's hand. He blinked. _Cute_.

"Eum..Hydrangea?"

Ino nodded, feeling proud of him to guess it correctly. "What does it mean?"

"Wait a minute," Sai put his hand on his chin, tapping on it later. It was a characteristic pose when he was thinking hard. "Friendship? Eum ... ah, I remember. That means 'thank you for understanding me'?"

"Yes you're right!" Ino cheered with excitement, "Because you're right, this bouquet of flowers is for you—"

"But originally you wanted to give me this—"

"Hush, Sai! Just accept it, will you? You are too noisy--" 

"You're more noisy—"

" _Hush_!"

Actually this has become a kind of 'little game' between them. Sai, who wanted to learn to identify emotions was helped by Ino. One of the way beside giving him theraphies, was to make him learn the language of flowers.

Flowers had their own meanings. And Ino believed they could 'talk'. When we were unable to speak and overflown with words, let your heart speak through flower petals, she always said.

Ino made a small game where she would teach Sai about the meaning of flowers. Then Ino would show the young man some flowers ask him to guess their menanings. When Sai was right with his answers, Ino would give him whatever rewards he wants.

During the period of time, Sai had answered many correctly. Ino must admit, Sai had a strong memory. He was smart after all. And even when Sai won, he never asked for any strange things as rewards. He just asked to be allowed to stay and draw in her flower shop, or asking for permission to draw flowers or Ino. That was it.

Speaking of drawing, for some reason, Ino always saw him coloring his drawing only with the monochrome color, like black and white— monotonous, there was never any other colors he used. 

When she asked why, Sai said that he was bad at coloring. And he also hadn't found an inspiration for why he should bother to color his paintings.

Ino wondered what kind of inspiration Sai was seeking, maybe only the artist knew.

Sometimes their game also included Ino asking Sai to choose which of the many flowers that could describe his feelings in those days. For example sunflowers when he felt happy, Tulip when he felt excited, Carnations for disappointment, Marigold when he felt sad, Petunia to describe anger, and many more. Although simple and might not mean significantly, but Ino hoped something simple like this could help Sai.

"Alright, then I'll go now. Thank you, Ino," the ninja artist excused himself with a small smile.b

His smile was thin, but for Ino it was very meaningful. Because this type of Sai's smile was a sincere smile, not the smile he used to show people without any thinking. Spending time with him made Ino start to love observing and memorizing the young man's habits.

"No, I'm the one who should be thankful " the beautiful girl tried to carve a smile, even though it still felt a little heavy because of the sadness that still weighed on her heart. But never mind. There was Sai here and everything would be fine.

Sai still maintained his smile when he finally really said goodbye.

Turning around and starting to leave the flower shop to go to the place where Kakashi-senpai was waiting in Hokage's office, leaving Ino who was only able to stare at his back in silence, until he disappeared and swallowed by the heavy rain.

.

.

.

* * *

The weather that day seemed nice and there was no obstacle during Ino and Sakura's travel to Suna to give a presentation and promotion about the importance of mental health. They also like to introduce Children Mental's Health Hospital. A support and collaboration from Suna would greatly help them, both in terms of financial and non financial term. f they were willing, of course.

Wearing their usual uniform - the difference this time was Ino's hairdo, because instead of letting it loose, Ino decided to turn her long hair into a ponytail - the two beautiful kunoichis run from one branch to another, passing through the wilderness the forest to reach the Sunakagure. 

They ran at normal speed, and even now and then they could still find time to exchange gossip and laughters. There was no need to rush, because they were not currently on an urgent and dangerous mission.

They had just come to the topic of rumors of dating between Shikamaru-Temari and Chouji-Karui when they had to cross the river that cut through the big forest. Ino still seemed so absorbed in sharing her story with Sakura about the romance of her two male friends who were 'not the romantic type'.

Although it had not been confirmed by the parties involved, Ino had made assumptions that the two men must have made things official with the two foreign kunoichis. She was happy for both of them. She was also proud of her male friends, finally they began to realize the importance of romantic relationship and get the life partner they want.

Unexpectedly, Shikamaru, who used to hate the idea of having a fierce and 'troublesome' partner, now made his choice on Temari, while Chouji, who thought he would never love anything more than food, was now close to Karui whom, according to Chouji, could not cook. Karui who also was so outspoken and implusive. She sometimes got in Ino's nerves too with her comments. But for the sake of Chouji, they tried to tolerate each other. 

Them and their partners were indeed very contradictory. Besides, two people with different personalities, according to Ino, would be able to complement each other, provided they were willing to meet halfway and want to understand each other as well as tolerance. Supposedly like a Yin and Yang.

Like her and Sai too.

Could it be ... could it be they possibly also end up like Shikamaru and Temari? Or Chouji and Karui?

"Then how about you, Ino?"

"Eh?"

Ino became somewhat surprised because suddenly there was a shift in the subject of conversation from the romantic life of her friends to herself.

Ino felt trapped. She avoided Sakura's curious gaze by looking away. While still concentrating on remaining in control of the chakra in their feet while they leaped over the branches.

Ino bit her lip, cursing the temperature of her face which immediately reacted. Suddenly it started to turm warm because the blood's accelerate flow. 

"Well," She cleared her throat which was rather dry from being drowned in nervousness, "Well, actually there s-someone,,"

"REALLY?" Sakura looked shocked, but her surprise was immediately replaced by resentment. Sakura already looked ready to nag, the look on her face as if she wanted to demand more explanations from Ino, "Wait! So you have a boyfriend? Gosh you have a boyfriend, but didn't tell me!"

"Calm will you, Forehead?" Ino rolled her eyes, which were almost like the blue sea, "Someone I mean is someone I like. He's not my boyfriend yet - I-I mean, he's not my boyfriend, I—"

"Wow," Sakura involuntarily moved closer to Ino. The soul of her cluster immediately splashed out inexorably, "Tell me who that person is," to be honest, Sakura actually already had a clear picture of who he was. She just wanted a confirmation, anyway. 

"You're too curious, Forehead," sneered Ino, sticking out her tongue.

"Come on, give me a hint. Just a little," Sakura persisted. 

"Hint huh?" Still facing forward, Ino tried to figure out what could be used as a hint like Sakura asked. Ino was 'worried' Sakura could guess it straight away once she gave the hint. Moreover, the person she meant was close to Sakura too.

Trying to neutralize the heat that was slowly accumulating on her cheeks, Ino muttered — her voice was so small that it almost sounded like a whisper, "Eum, he ... eum ... he is someone who is good at drawing?" said Ino, a little hesitantly.

"Oh," Sakura responded casually.

Short, dense and clear.

Ino who heard the short response could only blink. Okay, that was unexpected. She thought Sakura would be excited, "What do you mean with _oh_?"

"Yes, _oh because_ I'm not surprised," said the pink-haired kunoichi with a relaxed tone, "I just want to make you admit that you really like Sai~" she added again with a teasing tone, which made Ino felt like she wanted the earth to swallow her. She looked flustered, drowning between embarrassment and annoyance.

Sakura onlu laughed harder. "Besides it's not surprising at all, pig. You two are really close lately. All of our friends and juniors are starting to talk about your relationship, you know,"

"Yes, i know about that. But actually we're not that close," Ino murmured. On closer inspection, the glow in her iris that were as blue as the ocean looked bit sad. Her face turned solemn.

Ino did not want to be too blatant in showing her mood changes, so sje deliberately accelerated her run, took a kinda big lap from branch to branch. She turned for a moment to Sakura beside him, said in a tone that was made as neutral as possible. "I'm not that close to him. He hasn't opened up to me a lot. There are still many things that I don't know from Sai. He is still very mysterious, and ..." The breath that accompanied sounded heavy and burdened,

.

"... and sometimes I feel like... there is still a distance between us and I feel it's too impossible"

.

Sakura paused, thinking about Ino's words just now. After considering it for a while, and seeing how Ino's face has turned gloomy, she spoke up— "I don't know if you realize it, but Sai has begun to change, you know? And I'm sure it's also thanks to your help. Believe it or not, he so it's more expressive compared from before," Sakura tried to reassure her best friend, "Especially when he is around you. Yes, even though he is still stiff and sometimes his fake smile still appears, but the changes are there. You made him better, pig,"

Sakura explained and gave her a big smile, making Ino puff out her cheeks that were still blushig heavily. 

"Don't say that, Forehead. You gonna make me fly,"

The two kunoichis then giggled. "But really," Sakura said, now staring at Ino with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, Ino looked back at her. "What makes you like him?"

"At first I was like ... well, yeah. He was handsome, hot - really my type. Just that," the Yamanaka heiress looked away, her shy smile slowly rising on her lips, "But since I entered his mind in the Land of Silence , seeing how fragile he was, hiding behind his fake smile, how he was trying to be accepted and making friends, how hard he wanted to be a better person, rather than just a tool for Danzo.I ... I was ... I don't know. I felt I had to help him. Sai sometimes smiled in loneliness, so I could not let him drown in jis darkness. I ... I wanted to know him more. Helped him, became his friend ... and ... "

Ino fiddled with the tips of her hair which is smooth as silk strands. Ino bit her lips which curved into a smile automatically. She whispered shyly, "... and if for example we could finally be more than friends, y-yes why not? - gosh, that sure sounds so embarrassing!" She screeched, blushing madly. She almost slipped if only Sakura didn't hold her back.

Sakura held back a giggle when she saw her best friend who rarely acted like that. "Calm down, Ino. Relax," she tried to calm her from hysteria, "So how, have you tried telling him about your feelings?"

"Umm ... not yet," Ino answered, with the volume lowering at the end of the sentence. Instantly her memory led her to what happened at the flower shop two days ago, when Ino was made intrigued and unsure to express her feelings at that moment.

Sakura who heard Ino's answer honestly was rather surprised. Ino was a straight-forward girl. She didn't like to wait, usually. 

Ino was also the type of person who was confident and interacted easily with the opposite sex. It was not a difficult thing for Ino to make men kneel before her.

Ino clearly had a strong charisma. She was very beautiful, smart, strong, and had a high position. What else was lacking?

But she chose Sai - yes, even though Sakura admitted that Sai was handsome and he was also kind, smart, strong, amd even though sometimes he liked to say 'rubbish' things, but she got it.

Sai had a 'problem' with social interactions, he struggled with his own emotions. Of course it took extreme patience to be with him.

What impressed Sakura was the fact that Ino chose to landed her heart to Sai not just because it was physical attraction only — she wanted to help Sai recover her emotions and the light of her life that had once been snatched away by Danzo's greedy hands.

Many people found it easy to judge Ino as shallow. a person who liked to think about herself only, but in fact, it was not the case.

Ino was just full of determination. People often didn't realize, Ino had a heart as big as the ocean. What Sakura meant was - hey, it's not only Sai that Ino had helped before. Sakura was also helped by Ino in the past. If only there was no Ino who defended her at that time from her bullies, Sakura wasn't sure she could get to this point.

"I'm still confused ..." Ino's innocent voice pulled Sakura from her thoughts. She saw Ino, who seemed to be deep in thought, her teeth were also biting into her lips, "I'm still confused about how I should confessed to him. I want to give him flowers to express my feelings — but I'm still uncertain. Lavender or dogwood?"

"Lavender or dogwood?"

"Yes, in the language of flowers, lavender means 'I will wait for you', which I think is suitable because yes you know, I cannot expect Sai to respond directly to my feelings, of course. And I do not want him to be burdened or forced. Moreover, he is still in the stage of recognizing new emotions, "Ino gibberish," whereas Dogwood means 'Please accept my feelings' which I think is more suitable for my personality, you know?"

"Yes, I agree with that. You are more suitable to give dogwood for expressing love," Sakura tried to give an opinion. Ino, who heard it, was so upset.

"Yes, but I also can't expect Sai to accept my feelings. I'm not even sure he even likes me that way—"

"Sometimes I'm not even sure Sai likes women, Ino. He likes to wear crop tops," Sakura muttered under her breath. It was a good thing Ino didn't hear that because she was still busy ranting,

"—I mean, _hell_. He acts normal when we're close together or our skin touches! While I'm distraught, he can still show a flat face like that," Ino grumbled, clearly feeling frustated. 

Sakura tried to placated her. "Yes, but who knows? If you haven't tried it, you will never know. Maybe Sai is also currently considering his feelings for you,"

"Hmm, really? Can I hope for that?" Ino wondered out loud. Her sea-blue eyes glazed over, evidently she had been dragged and was currently wallowing in her fantasy for a moment. She then shook her head, trying to remind herself to ground herself to the reality, "Speaking of which, hey! I can already see the gate of the Suna village at the other end. Sakura, let's hurry up!"

"You are right!" Sakura nodded in agreement, taking a square position. She flowed his chakra into her legs, focusing it well.

.

Simultaneously they rushed towards the sandy siege that began to appear in front of their eyes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I'm sorry but you sent Sai alone on this mission? How come, Rokudaime ?!"

.

Kakashi who sat on his throne could only blink after getting a blast from the kunoichi with aquamarine eyes in front of him.

No.

Kakashi didn't feel offended or anything. He was just confused.

Why was he being scolded for? 

"Err ... yes," Kakashi finally answered. He smiled modestly from behind his mask, one hand raised to scratch his silver hair.

Kakashi tried not to provoke the anger of the kunoichi in front of him. Even though Ino's taijutsu ability wasn't as monsterous as Sakura's, Kakashi knew that angry Konohakagure women had a thousand times more lethal force than a raging bunch of rhinos.

"Yes ... so I did ask Sai to help in this. He is good at missions that involve disguising, Ino. You should take it easy. I chose him because he is capable and he also has several informants in each village. That will really help us,"

Yes. A new problem had arisen now.

When Ino and Sakura were in Suna, they were immediately asked to face Kazekage Gaara. They think Gaara asked them to meet him was only because he wanged to welcome their arrival before they began mental health promotion activities. But they were actually asked to enter the meeting room and were told about the uproar that had happened in Suna lately.

Events about someone resembling Uchiha Sasuke who were roaming around Suna and caused chaos in various parts of the village. Murder was the most common, and all of them involved Sasuke.

One witness who was interrogated by Suna officials said that a figure who resembled Uchiha Sasuke was seen visiting one of the hidden bar that were usually frequented by mafia last night. There Sasuke asked them to work together to help him in the plan to destroy Konoha.

Ino and Sakura - especially Sakura - clearly did not believe Sasuke would do such a thing. They both strongly opposed Gaara's 'accusations'. It was true that Sasuke was currently traveling to the edge of the world - but he did not go back to betraying Konoha's beliefs, especially Kakashi, who had been fighting for him to not to be locked up in prison.

He went to reflect deeply on his past actions during this time. There was no way Sasuke would betray Konoha.

Not for the second time.

Ino argued that maybe it was just an impersonazation like Sasuke. He is not the real Sasuke. He could be some random ninja in disguise with a transformation jutsu or a type of White Zetsu's jutsu that could mimic people's chakras, like what happened at the war. 

Unfortunately, that argument was broken by the Suna officialls, because although white zetsu can imitate chakra, but they cannot imitate one hundred percents to the type and color of the chakra's user. The chakra found in 'Uchiha Sasuke' was exactly the same from head to toe.

It was possible that that person was indeed the real Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino couldn't allow this. Despite the contradictory facts, the two of them were still convinced that the one who wandered around Suna and causing ruckus was not the real Sasuke. Not the Uchiha Sasuke they had known so far.

They promised they would try to find evidences that Sasuke was innocent. Ino and Sakura could not allow the trust that had finally been reawakened about Sasuke to end just like that.

Ino knew she had no feelings left the young Uchiha anymore— she was doing this solely because Sasuke was a Konoha ninja and of course, no matter how bad Sasuke had done in the past, he was still her friend. Sasuke was still, and always would be, a part of Konoha 13. 

Since this was a critical information, Ino and Sakura did not delay their return to the village of Konoha once their promotional activities were over at Suna. The two medic-nin rushed to back to Konoha and give this information to Kakashi.

Kakashi upon hearing it did not seem to be too surprised. He only said "Oh" when the two kunoichis delivered the shocking news to him. Even more shocking, Kakashi had even gotten the information that Sasuke was not only causing terror in Suna, but also in other villages.

Strangely, his face looked calm — it was only visible from behind his mask, of course. But this was a big case and concerning Sasuke, one of his student, other than Sakura and Naruto. Moreover, the release of Sasuke from prison also was also due to Kakashi's involvement.

He even offered to take responsibility for Sasuke to the elders and leaders of the Fire Nation. He swore and guaranteed that Uchiha Sasuke would not betray the village again.

But even though his eyes looked calm, Ino caught a firmness and conviction that radiated strongly from Kakashi. The sixth Hokage seemed convinced that there must be something 'fishy' behind all these shenanigans - just like the two kunoichis in front of him.

Kakashi still believed that Sasuke was not the mastermind behind it. He knew Sasuke well enough.

And at this time, Sakura and Ino were discussing about all the possibilities of who the figure was who tried to disguise as sasuke.

Kakashi just arrived at the part where he had a suspicion of a village leader who seemed to have a grudge against Sasuke. Therefore, Kakashi asked Sai to investigate it alone as soon as possible - and this was where Ino's attention was finally diverted for a moment from their main conversation.

"But Hokage-sama—"

"Don't call Hokage-sama, please. Kakashi just—"

"—But really," Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyebrows furrowed in such a way. Looking disappointed with Kakashi behind his desk, "You sent Sai alone ?! Did you forget what happened to Sai 6 months ago at the Land of Silence, HUH? How he kidnapped and brainwashed by the enemy ?! Hokage—"

"I told you, just call me Kakashi, Ino—"

"—Not the point here. How could you do that?"

Kakashi finally sighed, placing two fingers on the side of his forehead to massage it. "Ino, I told you earlier. Only Sai can do this and this is also still classified as a top-secret mission. I can't involve many people because I'm worried there will be a gap to infiltrate and leak information. I've offered Sai to be accompanied by at least one ninja, but Sai refused, "

Kakashi then changed his sitting position, his back deliberately propped on his chair and he crossed his legs and hands. One eyebrow lifted upwards,

.

"And besides, why do you look so worried about Sai, hm?"

.

Checkmate.

.

Ino froze. Her tongue felt tight. She could only close and open her mouth, but without a single word uttered. A second later, she began to stutter, her face began to turn red like a tomato, "W-well eum ... I just ..."

Sakura, who saw her best friend flustered like and caught on how Kakashi seemed to be enjoying the show — a panicked Ino with a blushing face like she wanted the floor to swallow Her whole— she rolled her eyes.

Sakura clearly knew that Kakashi only wanted to tease Ino. Sakura knew her teacher was clever. Without being told, Kakashi could have guessed that the reason Ino was so worried about Sai was the fact that the girl had feelings for the ninja artist. Kakashi-sensei really hadn't changed. Always saying things in the wrong time.

Sakura then decided to clear her throat, saving Ino before she 'melted' to the floor and sink into her embarrassment even further, "So ... what happens to Sasuke if this keeps happening?"

"Well," Kakashi cleared his throat, before he answered Sakura's question. His expression turned serious, "If we don't immediately stop the fake Sasuke and let him continue acting, Sasuke can be added to the international fugitive list—" Kakashi heard the sound of Sakura's breath caught when he said, "Not to mention if later the other villages come protesting here, or worse ... "

The village leader was silent for a while, before he let a dreaded possibility come out of his lips, carrying a mind-set realization.

"Even worse ... there could be a war between the villages of Konoha and other villages,"

His tone was neutral, his posture was calm, but the sentence he said was like ice water that flushed the bodies of Sakura and Ino.

They shuddered, imagining how terrible it would be if they had to engage in war again. It was not impossible that it could happen.

Instantly the room was filled with silence.

It was ended by the sound of knocking from the door behind them.

After Kakashi gave permission to enter, the door was finally pushed from the outside, revealing a ninja in an ANBU uniform and an asymmetrical carving mask covering his face. But without the need to open the mask, the three ninja in the room could also guess who was behind it. Large parchment on the waist and pale skin. Who else if not—

"Sai?" Ino became the first to speak out. Her voice suddenly played softly, ironically becoming a 'dagger' which finally broke the atmosphere that had felt tense.

Sai tilted his head to where Ino was standing, as he raised one hand to take off his mask. His smile is instantly formed perfectly, sending an unavoidable warmth to the recipient.

"Hi, Miss Beautiful,"

"Only Ino, huh? There is Kakashi-sensei and me here too," Sakura snorted, putting her arms in front of her chest.

Sai turned to Kakashi from behind the table. His body bowed to pay respect, "Kakashi-sensei," he said, then his eyes shifted to Sakura. Undiscriminating, Sai also threw his teammate a smile. With his cheerful voice, Sai greeted,

"Hi, ugly,"

"HEY! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU HUH—"

Sai ignored Sakura's protest, proceeding to close the door behind him and then walk towards Kakashi carrying a small parchment.

He twisted it and showed it to the sixth Hokage. Sakura and Ino simultaneously darted to Sai's right and left sides, getting curious about the contents of the parchment in his grasp,

"As you requested, I have succeeded in investigating Kido's background. He turned out to have been one of Danzo-sama's subordinates, and he also shared an ideology that was more or less the same as him. Kido also seemed to hold a grudge against Sasuke and was among the people who refused Sasuke to be released at trial," said Sai.

"Hmm, that's how it is. Well," Kakashi took a deep breath, then exhaled roughly, "At least we have a hypothesis,"

"Then what are you waiting for? We can immediately arrest him and interrogate him," Ino spouted, looking excited. She held her hands together and rubbed them. Her lips carved a small grin, like a wolf given a fresh prey. "I can help to make him _sing_ ," 

The graceful and girly Ino could indeed be scary and terrifying when she assumed the task of investigating in the T&I department.

"We can't immediately accuse Kido as the perpetrator, Ino," said Kakashi with a deep frown, "We still don't have enough evidence to make an arrest—"

Sakura disagreed. She voiced her opinion in harmony and in line with Ino, "But he clearly hates Sasuke, sensei. Who else—"

"—If its only baed from that assumption, then anyone who hates Sasuke could be suspected," Kakashi interrupted, which made Sakura immediately stunned in her place.

The hokahe then changed his sitting position and held his hands together, "What we need to do now is to investigate this and gather as much evidence as possible,"

Kakashi's words were agreed by the three shinobi in silence. After saying goodbye to Kakashi and asking for permission to resign, the three of them then came out of the Hokage room.

The three walked side by side down the corridor of Kakashi's office until they reached the edge of the entrance to the Hokage tower. Discussing all the probabilities and strategies to get information and evidence.

Until finally Sakura had to return to the hospital after getting a sudden call from a nurse to take care of an urgent emergency involving a patient in the ICU, leaving Sai and Ino, again with their own world.

"What will you do after this?" Ino took the initiative to ask, not wanting to be lulled by the awkward silence that could potentially approach them.

Ino often felt ashamed of herself every time she was close to this man, even though Sai was always calm, like water without ripples. Ino did not want to lose her opportunity just because she was acting 'silly'.

They had exited the Hokage tower complex now. Sai walked with one hand plucked into the pocket of his ANBU uniform, while Ino folded her arms behind her back. Their steps were in harmony, dividing the crowds of people passing by indefinitely.

"I don't have any schedule today," Sai replied with his shoulders raised, "Maybe I'll spend time in the library reading a book,"

"Oh," said Ino, her face bent with a face that showcased disappointment, even though it only lasted for a moment, "well if you are free, I want to take you to the hospital to see the children taking the art therapy. Its gonna be the first session,"

"Art therapy?" Sai parroted, now looking at Ino beside him with curiosity and interest. Everything that realted to art seemed to be able to seize the attention of the man, Ino thought while giggling silently. 

"Yes, art therapy," Ino confirmed, the platinum blonde beautiful girl smiled sweetly then,

"So you wanna come?"

.

A small smile that Sai put on his lips was enough to be an answer for Ino. 

.

.

* * *

"Where did you get this idea of art therapy? "

Sai asked as they had finished giving instructions to a group of children in the class to pour their imagination on a canvases. 

Ino had taken Sai to a room located at the end of the hall. Sai was amazed for a moment to see the room which was decorated by several paintings and scribbles typical of children. The room was so colorful, like an endless spectrum, which inevitably made Sai who was too accustomed to monotonous colors to get a little dizzy.

But it felt warm.

The warm was familiar. 

Like Ino's. 

.

Sai was willing to bet and guess if it was Ino who intervened directly to design this room.

Ino thwn began to greeted a group of children who had placed themselves on the carpet, listening to the explanation of the beautiful woman in front of them.

From the corner of the room, Sai with his arms folded in front of his chest could only observe how Ino was talking to the children, with her gentle tone, accompanied by a broad smile and a radiant warmth that never faded.

Sai felt the warmth was so familiar. He saw that many times.

That warm expression always appeared when Ino stares at the flowers she cared for carefully.

Or when she looked at him, sometimes.

Spending his time lately at Ino's flower shop made Sai begin to observe the girl's behavior. The girl who looked so complex.

As complex as colous. 

Noisy, explosive, but unexpectedly, she was able to make Sai even more curious to understand her further.

Ino Yamanaka had various interesting sides to explore.

Sai was completely unaware, the ends of his lips were drawn to themselves as his eyes continued to focus on the girl.

Ino always felt like a distinct beam of light that flow strong as blue as the open ocean. Sai did not understand how one could always be as happy and expressive as she was with everything. He and Ino were indeed too contradictory — but what can he say, Sai li—

.

"—Ai. Sai!"

.

Sai snapped from his imaginary world, welcomed by a pair of ocean blue eyes that offered peace.

Blinking a few times, Sai finally realized that several pairs of eyes were also directed at him, instantly making him froze in embarrassment despite how the look in her eyes was only that of innocence, there was absolutely no reproachful look at all. Her eyes radiated pure curiosity at the 'strange' man in the corner of the room.

"Sai," called Ino once more as she walked over, her hair flowing gracefully, "Are you okay? I want to introduce you to the kids there," She looked back at the group of children who were still curious to see the beautiful man and woman in front of them,

"Kids, this man is good at drawing, he can even make the pictures come alive. Very cool right? Do you want to see them?" Ino asked who was then greeted by a soft murmur, "Yes please", a hesitant nod, or a silent agreement.

Ino smiled again, very bright. And this time the smile was really for him, "You don't mind, do you?"

Sai could not resist if Ino had smiled in such a way, with two glittering eyes full of hope for him.

So the pale young man could only nod, resigned when Ino pulled him to the front of the room.

_Warm_.

It was the feeling that he remembered the most when Ino decided to linked their fingers together.

.

.

Time passed so quickly after that.

Also, Sai just learned and realized, that when you felt 'happy', then time would pass so quickly.

Until finally they were here, with their backs leaning side by side on the window sills . Enjoying the silence filled with the sound of pencils and brushes scraping against paper.

Sai and Ino could not help smiling, watching how the children freely poured their imaginations and emotions to the papers.

Myriad of emotions were poured into a spectrum of colors and turn it into eternal paintings. The feeling of satisfaction and peace that was caused by a cathartic sensation, probing deep into the feelings.

Sai understood that very well.

"I've read one of the psychology books, art therapy is one alternative therapy apart from psychoanalyst, behavioral, humanistic, and cognitive. Art therapy is suitable for those who may have difficulty expressing their distress verbally," ino then decided to answer his question. 

"Soomeone like me?" Sai asked automatically, which made Ino smile spontaneously,

"Yes, like you. I am trying to propose that this therapy be used as an alternative. Coping with stress is indeed different, and I hope it can help them to find the right coping, especially for children. I want them to be able to express stress. they pass activities that are fun for children by drawing. And by looking at their pictures, we can try to interpret what they feel, " Ino sighed dreamily, before continuing her gaze wandered, and slowly a smile ran on her lips,

"You inspired me to open this therapy. You once said that by drawing you can feel calmer. I also hope that with art therapy, it can be a medium for them to vent their emotions. Making them finally able to find their smile back," The woman ended her explanation with a widening smile.

.

Sai's head then moved to glance at Ino, who was standing right next to him.

Only the left side of Ino's face could be seen by him — but that was enough to make Sai's breath caught in his throat.

.

Ino Yamanaka stood with all of her beauty. 

.

Sai adored her that very moment.

.

ISai was dmiring how she smiled at the group of kids across there, bathed in orange burst from the sun that were about to set.

.

Witnessing Ino in this moment was like seeing a manifestation of a goddess.

And immediately Sai had a great desire to immediately grab his brush and draw Ino right then and there.

.

Sai then saw how Ino took a deep breath, still with a bright smile and a simple question that accompanied,

"Don't you think it's beautiful, Sai?"

Ino meant the question to a group of children in front of them. But Sai took it differently. 

He did not turn away, not even blinking. His eyes were still fixed on her, who was not aware of all the effects she had caused him.

Ino was always so... beautiful.

Making Sai confused himself with all the feelings that came suddenly like this.

.

"Yes, Beautiful ..."

The answer flowed just like that.

Sai refused to take his eyes from Ino, even for a second.

.

At the twentieth twilight of the month, Sai let himself getting addicted to admire the God's creation in front of him,

.

.

_"...So beautiful_ ,"

**_._ **

**_Tbc._ **

**_1/3_ **

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank veeganburger/myheartgoesdokidoki
> 
> for all the hard works she put for translating my fic. She did a good job and she is so kind and sweet to help me translate all of it. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH. I'm also still learning English so forgive me if there is still grammtical errors.
> 
> .


End file.
